


A Bad Time

by drunkdragon



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad experiences, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt and comfort, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Qrow had wondered if he was too rough at times, and after realizing something he changes it around.





	A Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not a prompt, but something I wrote to fulfill on my own. Still belongs here kinda so :S

Qrow wasn’t surprised that their first time together wasn’t really her first time at all. He was surprised, though, that she was absolutely okay with being held up with her back against the wall. 

“i’m used to it,” she said through hisses. He thought nothing of it at the time. Maybe Winter just liked it rough. They weren’t even fully naked - just enough clothes were removed for the deed and for his mouth to latch onto her neck and breasts.

* * *

 

The second time was in an actual hotel room. Their clothes were cleanly discarded this time, or as cleanly as two horny adults could be bothered to be.

When they fell onto the bed, though, a power scuffle ensued and Winter came out on top. There was a brief twinge of relief before smug victory overtook it. The man in him hated it and he began to move around, but her hands slammed down on his shoulders.

Qrow found himself staring into her eyes and watched as the fleeting ends of terror left her. She blinked, breathed, and before he could say anything else she quickly slipped him inside of her. His hands settled at her waist before pushing and she leaned back, hissing sharply with each shared thrust. But there was a discomfort in how her hands gripped his shoulders, like there was something else behind them.

Later when he asked why she was so adamant to be on top, he had expected her to respond in a way that challenged him. He did not expect-

“I’m… I’m used to it.”

He left it at that for now.

* * *

 

The third time was different. Qrow’s apartment was closest so he suggested it at the bar. At first Winter had said no, but when he playfully asked why not all she did was finish her drink. She slammed the glass down harder than either of them were expecting, and he was suddenly being dragged out of the bar.

“Where are we going now?”

There was a pause and then a small shake of her head before she continued to drag him along. “Your place.” He rolled his eyes as they kept walking.

When they finally arrived, their mildly intoxicated hands had already fumbled and felt each other up in the elevator countless times. His fingertips were whetted more than once and her lips had placed tantalizing kisses on his fly, her teeth looming dangerously close to his zipper on more than one occasion.

Her ice blue eyes watched him from below with a smirk. But they closed and opened and closed and opened again, blinking fast. It unnerved him, but before Qrow could say anything her lips parted and her tongue left a wet patch against his crotch. Once he unlocked his apartment with a swipe of his keycard, his worry was lost as he decided that he would use his his tongue on her first.

Once more their clothes were discarded with abandon. He was bothered by the fact that Winter had gotten him naked first in the bedroom. He had to work through  _ so many buttons _ that it was a little unfair. So with little thought he held her up and tossed her onto the bed.

A screech echoed off of the walls of his bedroom and he froze. It was the same type of voice that screamed in the presence of Grimm.

Terror like this did not belong in a bedroom.

“Winter… what was that?” he cautiously spoke. Gazing upon her form, her blouse and top of her pants undone, he watched as an ungloved hand rose to her face, covering her eyes. Her mouth quivered, trying to stay and in control. She breathed deep and clenched her teeth before she was finally able to speak.

“Sorry.” Her hand fell from her face and her eyes were closed. Her cheeks were flushed, but Qrow didn’t think it was embarrassment - they should have been well beyond that by now. Her hands removed her pants and underwear, leaving her naked from the waist down. “Let’s keep going.”

“No!” his voice was louder than he expected, louder than he wanted, and he cursed his stupidity as he watched her flinch. “Sorry,” he said in a lower voice, trying to keep himself quiet. “Are you okay?”

She sat up, her knees at the end of the bed and her arms wrapped around herself. She seemed so small like this and he moved to sit beside her. He wasn’t even hard anymore - he couldn’t be after that.

“Just… Just…”

He didn’t try to force her to say anything, but he wasn’t sure if he needed her to. In the end, she pushed through and spoke anyway. “Just some bad experiences with an ex.”

“Well…” his voice trailed off, not sure what to say, “I don’t really know how to help you there. But if you don’t want to do this tonight, we dont-”

Winter cut him off before he could finish. “No.” It was firm. “I want this.”

“… Okay then.” He stood up, reaching for their clothes, eyeing Winter closely, respectfully. “But we’re going to do a few things to make this easier. Or I hope it will be easier. We’re going to get dressed, then I’m going to come back in. You undress me first. Then I’ll undress you. I’m going to go slow, alright?”

Her jaw clenched, but she nodded and they began to dress. He left the room, counted to three very slowly in his head (he used alligators, crocodiles,  _ and  _ alpha beowolves to make sure), and came back in. Winter was standing by the bed and he moved over.

After a moment, Winter looked into his eyes, as if unsure if this was all real.

“Go ahead, Winter. It’s okay.”

His clothes were easier remove. Shirt, pants, underwear - they just were, and it was done in silence. But when it was his turn to remove her garments, he found himself being very cautious.

“May I remove your coat?”

“Yes.”

“May I remove your blouse?”

“Yes.”

“May I remove your…” - fuck - “whatever this is?”

There was a small chuckle, a weak smile. “Yes.”

When they were naked again, he pointed to the bed, “Would you like to take a seat?”

She nodded and placed herself on the edge again, like how she was several minutes ago. Kneeling in front of her, he brought his lips to her thighs and started to kiss her body, going up her stomach area and back down the other leg.

Her breath was quickening again. He was hardening again. He looked up at her.

“Scoot forward a bit?”

She silently complied, gulping and laying down on her back. With a gentle push on her legs, there was a small pause before she shuddered. He heard her gulp again, but she moved herself and he leaned in and set his tongue to work.

It was a loud affair and it became messy quickly, her body thrusting itself against its tongue, begging him for more, to go deeper. Winter must have been overstimulated from all this and she came quickly. With one last final lick to lap up whatever remained, he stood and leaned back.

“If you want, we can stop here tonight.”

“N-No,” she breathlessly said. “Do it.”

Her body quivered as he slowly let himself in. His thrusts and pulls were painfully gentle. For a moment he wondered if he was even moving. But he watched as she moaned beneath him, sometimes sobbing, maybe weeping.

Like it was her first time.

He offered if she wanted to stop again, but she said no, to keep going. Her hands moved to wrap around his wrists, thighs squeezing his sides. He tried to stay slow, to breath deep and keep counting.

And then finally there was a hoarse cry, a sharp squeeze. He buckled over and kissed her before letting out deep groan himself, a white heat passing through their bodies.

* * *

 

“Do you blame him?” 

“Yes… and no. I don’t think he knew better at the time, and neither did I. But…”

Winter didn’t finish her answer, but his arms slowly, gently, very carefully fell around her shoulders and she leaned in.

“Don’t ever tell me his name, Winter. Because if you do, I’ll kill him.”


End file.
